


Ich warte auf dich

by nir77tak



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nir77tak/pseuds/nir77tak
Summary: David läuft weg, nachdem er vor der Schule geoutet wurde, aber Matteo wartet auf ihn, bis David bereit ist, zurück zu kehren.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Kudos: 12





	Ich warte auf dich

05.05.2019   
„Gib ihm Zeit“  
Matteo wollte Lauras Rat beherzigen und obwohl es sich so unglaublich falsch anfühlte, tat er alles, um sich abzulenken und David nicht zu bedrängen.

11.5.2019

„Hey“  
Jonas streckte den Kopf zur Tür herein und schaute besorgt zu Matteo, der auf seinem Bett lag und sich nicht rührte.  
Jonas warf sich neben seinen besten Freund und drückte diesem kurz die Schulter.  
„Warum vertraut er mir nicht?“, wisperte Matteo enttäuscht.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass es etwas mit Vertrauen zu tun hat“, widersprach Jonas.  
„Er hat eine Sonderprüfung in Sport und sagt es mir nicht? Ich bin ihm wichtig, hat er gesagt, er mag mich ... sehr … hat er gesagt – und dann ist er in der Stadt und meldet sich nicht?! Hätte ich ihn doch häufiger anrufen sollen, oder mehr texten?“  
Matteo setzte sich auf und raufte sich die Haare.  
Jonas schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das ist eh ein großes Ding, dass Neuhaus mit ihm eine extra Prüfung gemacht hat. Wer hätte das gedacht? Der muss doch sterben vor schlechtem Gewissen, dass er mit einer ganzen Prüfungskommission zu einer Sporthalle außerhalb fährt, nur damit David die Schule nicht mehr betreten muss.“  
„Und Sara und Leonie …“  
„Ja, Sport ist ein Teamding, das kann er schlecht alleine …“  
„DU verstehst es nicht! Sara und Leonie wissen bescheid und haben ihn getroffen und ich …“  
„Ja, aber überleg mal: Er steht auf dich. Glaubst du echt, er hätte eine Sportprüfung vor dir absolvieren wollen? Wie fucking peinlich ist das denn bitte?!“  
„Scheiß auf die Prüfung – ich will ihn SEHEN!“  
„Das verstehe ich und trotzdem versteh ich auch ihn … er kommt auf den ganzen Scheiß halt nicht klar …“  
„Hat er das gesagt?“  
„Zu Sara, ja …“  
Matteo ließ sich zurück fallen und legte den Arm über die Augen.  
„Lass mich bitte allein, ja?“  
„Luigi, ich hab echt Schiss, dass du wieder in so ein Loch fällst und dabei warst du grad erst wieder draußen. Bitte meld dich bald, ja? Wir sind da, das weißt du, oder?“  
Matteo nickte und schenkte Jonas ein ehrliches Lächeln.  
„Ja, und deshalb fall ich nicht mehr so tief, versprochen!“

11.05.2019 20.33 Uhr 

Sprachnachricht  
„Gratuliere zur bestandenen Prüfung … Wo bist du und wieso sprichst du nicht mit mir? Ich habe dich auch gern, David, verdammt gern – das hätte ich dir gern persönlich gesagt … und noch so viel mehr. Bitte melde dich bei mir, ok? BITTE!“

13.05.2019 21.45 Uhr

Sprachnachricht  
„Lieber Matteo, ich habe es ernst gemeint, als ich sagte, dass ich dich sehr gern habe, ehrlich. Ich habe dich so gern, dass ich dich in den Scheiß hier grad nicht mit reinziehen will. Du hast so viel eigenen Kram, mit dem du umgehen musst, da muss mein Päckchen nicht oben drauf. Das ist eindeutig zu viel. Das tu ich dir nicht an. Es tut mir leid, ich wünschte, dass es anders gelaufen wäre, das wünsch ich mir echt jeden Tag, aber so wie die Lage ist … ich komme nicht zurück nach Berlin, ich muss einiges klären … Vieles mit mir selbst … das wäre dir gegenüber nicht fair. Ich mag dich, ich mag dich sehr, und deshalb geb ich dich frei.“

13.05.2019 23.25 Uhr  
Sprachnachricht – deutlich betrunken  
„Frei geben??? FREI GEBEN??? Fick dich, Alter, ernsthaft, FICK DICH!“

14.05. 2019 11.23 Uhr  
Textnachricht  
„Lieber David, ich wollte die Nachricht von gestern löschen, aber du hast sie schon gehört. Was ist eigentlich sagen wollte: Ich lass mich nicht frei geben. Vielleicht war meine letzte Nachricht nicht klar genug.   
ICH LIEBE DICH DAVID!  
Und ich werde damit nicht aufhören, nur weil es dir besser in den Kram passt, weil es bequemer für dich ist. Ich mache einfach immer weiter damit und ich werde dich auch nicht damit in Ruhe lassen, bis du mir ERNSTHAFT versicherst, dass du meine Liebe nicht willst. Gruselig? Mir egal, mir sowas von egal. Klär, was du klären musst, versteck dich, solange du meinst, da draußen wütet die Naturkatastrophe, aber wenn du den Kopf aus deinem Bunker steckst, dann bin ich noch immer da. Du weißt, wo du mich findest. Dein Matteo“

22.05.2019  
Textnachricht  
„Du hast dich über Laura nach mir erkundigt? Es geht mir gut, das hat dir Jonas sicher auch bestätigt. Doppelspione, die zwei, hm? Ich freu mich, dass du wieder postest. Das letzte Bild war düster – aber gut.“

15.06.2019

Textnachricht

„Alles Gute zum bestandenen Abi. Ich hatte Nachprüfung in Spanisch, aber das hast du ja sicher gehört. Die Party danach war ganz cool, hast du ja auf Insta gesehen. Ich hab bis zuletzt gehofft, dass du doch noch auftauchst. Du fehlst mir.“

22.06.2019

Textnachricht

„Bin mit den Jungs ein paar Tage an der Ostsee. Hier ein paar Fotos.“

27.07.2019  
Sprachnachricht

„Ich hab grad mit Laura telefoniert. Du machst Workshops zum Filmen?! COOL! Deine Instabilder sind nicht mehr so schwermütig, das freut mich. Kommt wahrscheinlich von der Therapie, die du wieder regelmäßig machst?! Mir geht es gut. Meistens geht es mir echt gut, aber wenn es mir nicht gut geht, dann geht es mir so übel nicht gut, dass ich überlege, ob das auch was für mich wäre … so eine Therapie … nur mal reinschnuppern, was meinst du?“

18.09.2019

Textnachricht  
„Heute war meine erste Therapiestunde. Ich glaub, das ist echt ganz gut, auch wenn ich ziemlich viel über dich gesprochen habe. Aber auch über mich … und meine Eltern und all sowas.“

20.10.2019  
Textnachricht

„Du hast mit Jonas gesprochen … nein, es ist grad nicht so gut. Der scheiß Regen und die Kälte ziehen mich runter. Aber nicht mehr so wie früher. Therapie ist immer noch eine gute Sache. Du fehlst mir.“

24.12.2019  
Textnachricht  
„Frohe Weihnachten, hoffentlich feiert ihr schön bei deiner Patentante“

01.01.2020 01.02 Uhr  
Textnachricht  
„Lieber David, ich hoffe das neue Jahr wird für dich viel besser als das alte. Deine Bilder sehen aus, als würde es aufwärts gehen. Du fehlst mir noch immer sehr und falls du meinst, ich würde es zurück nehmen, oder meine Meinung ändern: Ich liebe dich, David, auch in 2020. Dein Matteo“

01.01.2020 11.35 Uhr

Was war das für ein Geräusch?  
Da rief jemand an.   
Neujahr … früh am Morgen, welcher Idiot …

„JA?!“, knurrte Matteo ins Handy.  
„Oh, hi … hab ich dich geweckt?! Das tut mir leid, ich habe nicht …“  
„David?! DAVID!!!“

Matteo rappelte sich auf und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.  
„Ich kann später nochmal …“, schlug David vor.  
„Was? NEIN! Nein, alles gut, gib mir nur ein paar Sekunden, ok, ein Schluck Wasser … ich bin sofort wieder da, nicht auflegen, versprochen? Bitte nicht auflegen!“  
„Versprochen!“  
Matteo griff nach der Wasserflasche an seinem Bett und trank ein paar schnelle Schlucke, dann griff er wieder nach dem Handy.  
„Hey, frohes neues Jahr“  
„Frohes neues Jahr“, gluckste David belustigt, „Hast du schön gefeiert?“  
„Ja, wir haben hier gefeiert, wie immer eigentlich. War … war ganz gut …“  
„Kopfweh?“  
„Nein, geht eigentlich, nur müde, aber … ich freu mich, dass du anrufst.“  
„Ich wollte dir ein gutes neues Jahr wünschen und … naja, das ist doch immer ein guter Zeitpunkt, Pläne zu machen und Neues zu starten und so … ich … ich wollte mich einfach mal melden.“  
„Das ist gut … das ist wirklich gut. Ich bin so froh, deine Stimme zu hören.“  
„Ja, find ich auch gut“, wisperte David, „also hier ändert sich gerade eine Menge und wird sich noch ändern und … ich will zurück nach Berlin … nicht sofort, es gibt noch ein bisschen zu tun, aber das ist überschaubar, und dann …“  
„Du weiß, wo du mich findest.“  
„JA! Ja … ich dachte nur, bis dahin könnten wir … ab und an telefonieren?“  
„Sehr gerne!“  
„Vielleicht auch Videochat? Wenn meine Haare nicht aussehen wir ein Vogelnest …“  
Matteo lachte. „Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht.“  
„Glaub mir, das willst du nicht sehen.“  
„Doch“, flüsterte Matteo, „will ich … am liebsten jeden Morgen.“  
David schwieg.  
„Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen“, entschuldigte sich Matteo, „ich will nur, dass du weißt, wo ich stehe … immer noch“  
„Das ist gut zu wissen“, gab David leise zurück.  
Matteo lächelte zufrieden.  
„Ich melde mich die Tage wieder, ok?!“, fragte David.  
„Ich freu mich drauf.“  
„Also dann …“  
„Bis bald“  
„Ja, bis bald.“

Matteo legte das Handy zur Seite und rieb sich über die Augen. Was ein Start ins neue Jahr.  
Das Handy zeigte den Eingang einer Nachricht an.  
Matteo öffnete sie und grinste.  
David hatte ihm ein Foto von seinen Haaren geschickt.  
Er machte ein Selfie von sich und schickte es David zurück.  
„Nicht viel besser“, schrieb er dazu.

23.01.2019 15.07 Uhr

Matteo lächelte, als er das Cafe betrat und sah, dass er schon erwartet wurde.  
„Hey“, grüßte er fröhlich, umarmte Sara und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.  
Sara war ihm über die letzten Monate eine gute Freundin geworden. Es hatte ein oder zwei ziemlich seltsame Treffen gebraucht, bis sie sich ausgesprochen hatten und es nicht mehr komisch war, alleine miteinander zu sein, aber dann hatten sie angefangen regelmäßig miteinander zu telefonieren oder sich zu treffen und Sara war zu seiner beinahe größten Motivatorin geworden durchzuhalten, wenn er dabei war, die Sache mit David doch zu schmeißen. OK, Jonas und Hans liefen ihr wahrscheinlich knapp den Rang ab.

„Ich hab dir einfach schon mal einen Cappu bestellt“, sagte Sara.  
„Danke“  
„Und ansonsten will ich, glaub ich, ne Waffel … mit Kirschen, Eis UND Sahne!“  
Matteo lachte.  
„Klingt gut, nehm ich auch.“

Nachdem sie ihren Cappuccino bekommen und die Waffeln bestellt hatten, legte Sara den Kopf schief.  
„Und sonst so?!“  
Matteo grinste.  
„Tu doch nicht so. Ich weiß, dass Leonie und David regelmäßig Kontakt haben und sie wird dich doch sicher auf Stand halten.“  
Sara nickte verlegen.  
„Aber ich will es von dir hören … wie geht es dir damit?“  
Matteo lächelte glücklich.  
Sara hob die Hände. „Keine weiteren Fragen“  
„Wir haben die letzten Tage ziemlich oft telefoniert. Meist mit Video und es ist einfach wie früher. Es hat sofort wieder geklickt, weißt du?! Die nächsten Tage ist er allerdings beschäftigt und wir können uns nicht sprechen. Aber dafür ist er wahrscheinlich im Februar schon hier.“  
„Das klingt wirklich cool!“  
„Und was ist mit dir? Bist du einen Schritt weiter bei diesem Phil?“  
Sara schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.  
„Zeig ihn mir mal“  
Sara nahm ihr Handy, öffnete Instagram und zeigte Matteo ein Foto.  
„Niiice“, kommentiere dieser.  
Sara nahm ihr Handy wieder an sich und stutze.  
„David hat ein Bild gepostet“, sagte sie dann.  
Matteo schaute auf sein Handy und betrachtete interessiert die Zeichnung, die David vor wenigen Minuten hochgeladen hatte.  
Es zeigte einen mit Bleistift skizzierten Kopf und Oberkörper, der ziemlich sicher David darstellen sollte. Um den Oberkörper waren Ketten gelegt, die gerade dabei waren, auseinander zu brechen, als würde der gezeichnete David sie sprengen. Darunter konnte man ein leuchtend rotes Herz erahnen.  
Sara quietschte auf.  
„Oh mein Goooott“, rief sie, „Bedeutet das … hat er soeben …“  
Matteo legte das Handy auf den Tisch und raufte sich die Haare.  
„Hat er heute in einem verschissenen Krankenhaus gelegen und es mir nicht gesagt? Hat er mir gesagt, dass er die nächsten Tage nicht sprechen kann, um DAS geheim zu halten?!“, flüsterte er enttäuscht.  
„Sieht so aus, oder?“, antwortete Sara leise.  
„Aber warum?“, wurde Matteo lauter.  
Sara zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Mal ehrlich, wenn ich sowas wie sein Freund bin, und das dachte ich, bin ich, sollte ich dann jetzt nicht da sein? Da sein dürfen?!“  
Saras schaute auf ihr Handy.  
„Leonie wusste auch nichts, sie ist auch aus dem Häuschen“, kommentierte sie.  
„Macht es nicht besser.“  
„Ok, hör zu, ich kann ihn ein bisschen verstehen.“  
„JA?!“  
„Ja … ich mein, er steht auf dich … er läuft weg, weil er mit sich und all dem nicht klar kommt … und wenn er dir wieder gegenüber steht, will er nichts mehr zwischen euch stehen haben.“  
„Aber DAS steht jetzt zwischen uns.“  
„Wenn du es zu einer großen Sache machst, ja.“  
„Es IST eine große Sache!“  
„Ja … ich versteh dich ja auch und dass es sich wie ein Vertrauensbruch anfühlt, aber für ihn ist das der letzte Schritt, den er für sich alleine gehen muss, bevor er sich traut, sich auf euch einzulassen, ok?!“  
„OK“  
„Mach ihm keinen Druck deshalb, sags ihm später mal, in Ruhe … aber nicht jetzt.“  
Matteo nickte, nahm sein Handy und tippte eine Nachricht.  
„Zufrieden?!“, fragte er und zeigte sie Sara.  
„Ich freue mich für dich und hoffe, du bist bald wieder fit genug, um zu telefonieren.“, stand da.  
„Zufrieden!“, antwortete Sara mit einem Nicken.

22.02.2020 01.30 Uhr

Matteo setzte sich mit einem Seufzen auf.  
Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Morgen, nein, eigentlich heute, wollte David zurück nach Berlin kommen. Sein Zug sollte um 10 Uhr eintreffen, dann wollte David erst seine Sachen nach Hause bringen und mit seiner Schwester frühstücken und dann zu ihm kommen.  
David würde also in weniger als 12 Stunden hier sein, endlich hier sein.  
Wie sollte er da auch schlafen können.  
Das erste Telefonat nach der OP waren seltsam gewesen, bis es aus Matteo herausgeplatzt war, dass er sehr enttäuscht war und sich zurück gewiesen fühlte. Danach hatten sie lange und offen miteinander gesprochen und auch wenn er Davids Hang zu Alleingängen nicht komplett verstand und mochte, so konnte Matteo es zum Teil nachvollziehen und sich eingestehen, dass er eben nur bis zu einem gewissen Maße verstehen konnte, was es mit Dysphoria wirklich auf sich hatte.   
Er kam sich ziemlich erwachsen vor, dass sie das so gut gemeistert hatten, und tatsächlich waren ihre letzten Gespräche noch ein bisschen offener und tiefer gewesen.  
Apropos offen … Matteo nahm sein Handy und schrieb „ich kann nicht schlafen, weil ich so aufgeregt bin <3“  
Die Nachricht wurde sofort als gelesen angezeigt, was Matteo zum Lächeln brachte. Offensichtlich war er nicht allein.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis David antwortete.  
„Das trifft sich gut.  
Es könnte nämlich sein, dass ich mal wieder einen Alleingang gestartet habe.“  
„???“  
„Es könnte sein, dass ich auch nicht schlafen konnte  
und im Nachtzug nach Berlin sitze.“  
„Nicht dein Ernst“  
„Ich bin um 2 Uhr am Bahnhof. Darf ich direkt zu dir kommen?“  
„Ich freu mich auf dich. Schreib, wenn du vor der Tür stehst, damit wir niemanden wecken.“

Matteo lief David ein paar Stufen entgegen und nahm ihm eine der zwei Reisentaschen ab, die dieser schnaufend die Treppe hoch schleppte.  
In seinem Zimmer stellte er diese ab und hörte wie David leise die Haustür schloss, sich in sein Zimmer schlich und auch diese Tür vorsichtig zuzog.  
Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen legte David seine Tasche ab und den Kopf schief.  
„Naaaa“, sagte er dann leise, bevor er Matteo in seine Arme zog.  
„Hab dich vermisst“, flüsterte er.  
„Ich dich auch“  
„Ich habe Laura fürs Frühstück abgesagt und uns beide statt dessen zum Abendessen angekündigt.“  
Matteo schaute David an und lächelte.  
„Das klingt nach einem guten Plan.“  
David strich Matteo über die Wange.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er und küsste Matteo sanft.


End file.
